The lonely heart of Lord Sesshomaru
by Commit Me To Silence
Summary: Kagome gets attacked by a man. When she recovers back in the Feutal Era, Sesshomaru kidnaps her to cause his half-breed brother pain. At first, she is an irritation, but he soon grows fond of the little human... KagomeXInuyasha - SesshomaruXKagome. R&R?


**

* * *

**

The lonely heart of Lord Sesshomaru

**Chapter one**

Written by Commit Me To Silence

Run! She had to keep running! Her legs were bleeding... but she couldn't stop. She just couldn't. She had to get to Inuyasha. She _needed _to get to Inuyasha. He was the only one who could help her. The only one that could keep her safe. The only one that could protect her... protect her from that vicious beast that claimed her home as his own.

_How could he... _Kagome thought bitterly as she ran towards The Bone Eaters Well, stumbling and tripping over her own feet. _How dare he... how dare he touch me in such a way. He... violated my body.. against my will... I-I need Inuyasha... _A new wetness formed in the corners of her eyes, blurring her vision.

"Kagome!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs. Kagome instantly stopped on the spot. Panic coursed through her veins as she tried keeping her strained panting at a low volume.

Ever so slowly, she looked over her shoulder, only to see _him, _the man that took away her innocence. The same _disgusting _man that entered her bedroom with a smile on his face as he made her night a misery. She couldn't believe such a man could be born. Except Naraku, that is, but he wouldn't go that far and _rape _someone, would he? No, he was only interested in power and Inuyasha's death. If Inuyasha was dead, she didn't know what she would do. She would be alone without the man she loved. Alone to fight battles against evil demons and bandits; alone to find the remaining jewel shards. Well, she wouldn't be completely alone. After all, she would still have Miroku, Sango and Shippo to guide her, but it wouldn't be the same...

Something in his right hand shimmered brightly under the moonlight, catching her attention, hauling her out of her thoughts. With a steady gulp, she glanced down at his right hand, the hand she had bitten as self defense, only to see a knife clenched tightly in his grip. No, wait. That wasn't just any knife. That was _the _knife. The very same monstrosity used to slice her skin earlier. It was obvious since it was coated in a thin layer of crimson blood.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"You have such lovely skin..." He traced two fingers, which were held together like a peace sign, over her collarbone, across the top of her breast, making her wince and whimper, and then around in circles on her forearm. "I wonder what it looks like underneath..." He trailed off, smiling happily, joyfully. But it wasn't the smile of a happy man, no. It was the smile of a disgusting, vile, perverted man that enjoyed to toy with little girls bodies and minds. _

_"Wh-what do you mean by that..." Kagome managed to squeak. He sat on top of her, his fat behind squashing her stomach, making it hard for her to breathe. Her right arm was pinned above her head and her left arm was pinned down by her side. She saw a strange look in his hazel eyes, and she frowned in confusion, trying to figure him out. "Will you please get off me?" She said carefully, not wanting to set off his temper. That's if he had one, that is. _

_"Get off you?" He asked, raising both of his eyebrows. "Now why would I do that, little one, when this amuses me so?" He pinned both hands above her head with one hand, clamping her wrists together in an iron grip, then with the other hand, much to her displeasure, lightly lifted up her tank top and brushed his hand over the skin of her stomach, causing her to squirm around. "Are you enjoying it, Ka-go-me?" He said her name as if to mock her, and she instantly stopped moving. _

_"Why?" She asked, her voice wavering marginally. "What will you gain from doing this?" _

_"What will I gain?" He closed his eyes and smirked, pushing his glasses up afterwards. "You really want to know?" He opened his eyes, giving her a sharp look. Kagome stopped breathing the moment he locked eyes with her. They seemed to burn right through her, and she then understood. She understood what his motives were, what his goal was, why he was doing this. She understood and she didn't like it. The knotting feeling in her gut had her glancing away from him, but that didn't help, of course. She could still feel his eyes burning upon her face. _

_"Ah, by that look I am guessing you have figured it out. What a smart child." _

_"I'm not a child!" Kagome spat, looking directly into his eyes once again, and she found she could no longer look away. His eyes seemed different again. More... gentle? No, that couldn't be it... _

_"Believe me,_ _you are."_ _He leaned into her neck and nuzzled it with his nose, "mmmm..." he groaned, and_ _she could feel him smiling into her neck. "I'm sorry, little one, but I can no longer control myself..." Kagome's eyes widened and her breath wavered a little. Just what, exactly, did he mean by that? What was he going to do? Was he, perhaps, going to take away her virginity? The very thought had her panicking. _

_"Wait, no! Please!" She thrashed around in his grip, making very feeble attempts to escape. And to seize her pointless struggling, the man grabbed her throat tightly, turning her face towards him. His lips were inches away from her own, his eyes looking even more wild than before. _

_"There is no point, child. I over power you in strength. You are not going anywhere." He whispered a little more harshly than usual, as if wanting to frighten her for the first time. Did he think that he wasn't frightening her before? Did he actually think she... wanted it? If he did, he was more sick and twisted than she thought. She gazed down at his arms, noticing wet patches, small at first, but gradually growing larger. Was he sweating? His breathing was deepening, too. Why was that? _

_"I must do this, Kagome. Stop struggling and it will be over soon enough..." His eyes were begging her, almost like a puppy. _

_"No!" She screamed as he began to pull at her skirt. "You can't! This is wrong!" He paid no heed to her words as he began to stroke the inside of her thigh gently. "Stop. NOW!" Her screams sounded a little more frantic as if she was restraining her voice earlier. "YOU ARE MY MOTHERS FIANCÉ!" She roared, fresh tears brimming in the corners of her eyes, blurring her view of the ceiling. "You're marrying my mother!" She felt nothing more. He had removed his hand, but he still had her pinned. She just about managed to look the beast in the eye when she realized he was smiling again. _

_"Well, there's nothing wrong in having two toys at home, is there?" He chuckled and then continued his disgusting little game. He reached the top of her thigh, licking his lips while doing so, about to go further, but was stopped by Kagome kicking him in the jaw. He fell back against the bed's head board and held his jaw in pain. Kagome, in the fit of tears, stumbled off the bed and ran towards the door. She fumbled with the door handle in a panic, wondering why is wasn't opening like it usually did. "Why you-" she heard him yell, and she was suddenly dragged back into his arms and pressed against the opposite wall. "The door wouldn't open, because, my love, I locked it. I told you, you can't escape me." _

_Kagome gasped, a new fear building up inside of her. It was definite. There was no escape. Before she did have hope, but not anymore. The door was locked, he had the key... Kagome felt something cold run up and down her thigh, brushing against her skin smoothly. This scared her the most. It wasn't his hand... so he had something else in mind for her. _

_"That wasn't very nice; kicking me in the jaw..." He whispered seductively down her ear, grinning. "You should be punished, it's only fair..." The cold object moved much faster against her skin, giving her goosebumps. "An eye for an eye, love. Ready?" He licked her earlobe while laughing, and Kagome could only wonder what he was going to do. She felt a sharp pain in her left thigh, as if something was trying to break through her skin. Then it hit her. _

_Cold object. _

_Sharp edge. _

_Punishment. _

_...Blood?_

_Kagome opened her mouth wide and let out an agonized yelp of pain as the cold steel of a knife dug deeper and deeper into her flesh. She could feel her muscle tearing, she could feel her hot blood oozing out of the gash and dripping down her leg, staining her white, shin high sock. What sort of a punishment was this? Stabbing her? Causing blood loss? Putting her life in danger? What kind of a sick man, no, scratch that, what kind of a sick animal would inflict such pain on a young woman for merely wanting to escape?_

_'I wonder what it looks like underneath...' his voice echoed in her head. She now understood what he meant by that. Underneath skin, is blood. He wanted to see her blood... 'This was no punishment, it was going to happen anyway! That bastard!' She thought angrily. _

_"I-Inuyasha..." She wheezed just below a whisper. She could only hope he would jump through her window like he usually did when he came to get her. He could then seperate this man from her and protect her like always. He could kill this man with a swipe of his claws and all her problems would be solved. But she knew that would never happen. She had two days left before she had to return to the Feutal Era and he only came to get her on the very last day. Why was she so unlucky?_

_"What's that? You want me to dig deeper? Okay..." He teased as he dug the knife deeper into her thigh. With his free hand, he slowly grazed it across her stomach, then played with the top of her skirt. _

_"No... please, stop, AH..." She clenched her teeth together. The pain was too much to bear. "Just wait until my Mom comes home..." Kagome attempted to threaten. _

_"Oh? But she's not coming home, my dear. She's staying over night at the Hospital to watch over your Grandfather after he fell down the stairs." He grinned, narrowing his eyes, "and Sota, well, he's staying at a friends house." _

_Kagome's eyes widened. Something in his voice told her something else. "...Wait... Grandpa didn't fall... he- he was pushed! By you!" She turned to look over her shoulder at him. "You put my Grandpa in the Hospital!" _

_"And so what if I did?" He pulled out the knife in one swift movement, handed it over to his right hand, then held it to her left cheek. His left hand replaced the other as is caressed her body. _

_"So you planned it?! This was a plan?!" The knife slowly, carefully, sliced across her cheek. "Oh god..." She whispered, choking with shock and lack of air. "You... you- bastard!" She sunk her teeth into his right hand, surprising him. He dropped the bloody knife onto the carpet and pulled his hand away. No longer being in his evil clutches, she stammered towards her desk and grabbed the Jewel Shards that sat inside a small glass container/bottle and clutched them tightly in her sweaty hand. She needed the Shards in order to pass through The Bone Eaters Well. She couldn't afford leaving them behind. She grabbed hold of the window ledge and fumbled with the lock, wishing it would open sooner. _

_"Stay were you are, wench!" The man roared, grabbing the knife and hauling it towards poor Kagome. Before she had time to dodge, the kitchen utensil, which had now been made a murderous weapon, had cut through the back of her shin on her right leg. She collapsed with pain and shock, groaning through her teeth as she pulled the most likely infected steel out of her leg. She was planning to use it against him, but he was on her within seconds, tearing the knife from her grip and holding her up by her neck. _

_"Oh my, another fucking punishment!" He drove the knife into her left arm, first at the top, then at the bottom. "If you don't shut up and let me get on with it, this will become murder!" His voice bit at her eardrums, and she was growing dizzy. Murder? He couldn't... but something told her that he would if she didn't cooperate. _

_"Okay..." She sobbed in defeat, "I'll... I'll do whatever you say... just please... don't hurt me anymore..." At least not physically... She wondered if this did become murder, if she did die, would it be in the papers? The news? What would Inuyasha think? What would he do? What would Sango and Miroku do? What would... Shippo do? He's a mere 6 year old... he surely wouldn't be able to take the news lightly. _

_"That's just what I wanted to hear..." He grinned, pushing her down onto the bed. _

_Flashback end_

* * *

The fear grew, filling the pit of her unfed stomach. If only she had gotten away when she ran for the window... she could have been with Inuyasha at this moment in time. She would have still been celibate!

Her body suddenly felt numb. All the warmth was leaving her. She was paralyzed with fear. _Come on... move... please, legs... move... _The footsteps began to fade, and she noticed that he was no longer visible. What if he jumped out from somewhere and killed her? What if she never got to see Inuyasha again? Her eyes darted fearfully from side to side, silently praying he wouldn't get her.

"Oh please..." She begged her body, "if you want to keep on living, move!" She broke down into hysterics. "MOVE!" She screeched so hard, it felt as if she had swallowed razorblades. She bit onto her lip until it bled, and she soon felt pain again, she felt her legs, her arms... her heart. _Thank you! _She spun around and darted towards the small hut that led to the well, the rocks that lay upon the cold ground biting at her bare feet, making them bleed.

She fumbled with the handle of the door, coughing and struggling to see in the darkness. Tearing it open, she fell forwards onto her hands and knees, taking in greedy swallows of air. "Inuyasha..." The words came out barely a whisper before she was dragged to her feet by her hair. His arms wrapped themselves around her neck, threatening to choke her if she wouldn't obey.

"You honestly thought you could escape me? Don't make me laugh, little one." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath brushing down the nape of her neck. "Shall we finish what we started, eh?" He grinned dangerously and before Kagome had chance to take action, she felt pain, ripping skin, tearing muscle, cold steel and hot blood. _Her _blood.

He covered her mouth with his now-gloved hand, not wanting to draw attention to the scene. People those days were very nosey and would be drawn to any suspicious noise.

He suddenly pushed her away, and she fell down the stairs and slammed against the side of the well. Her head snapped back and the knife came with her. It was wedged deep into her arm, and blood seeped out of the wound, making a sickening hissing sound.

Kagome's body shook as she struggled to look up. She could just see the bottom of his feet making their way towards her, the loud clunking noise of his boots frightening her each time. She knew tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she knew that if he noticed them, he would hardly care.

"Wench!" He clamped his hand around her neck and held her half naked body up in front of him. "You have brought me much pleasure, but I have to go clean up the mess." He brushed the back of his other hand across her cheek, wiping away the tears. "Don't worry, I'll be back for you in the morning... that's if your still alive, that is." He chuckled, leaning in and kissing her deeply.

Kagome didn't have the strength to break the kiss. She was to weak due to blood loss. "Enjoy you're night in solitude." He spat in an amused voice, and then pushed her into the well, head first. He turned, stopped to listen to her scream, then left, a sick and twisted smirk plastered over his face. Little did he know, there was help on the other side...

* * *

**Yay! I haven't written a story in solong! When I tried writing a begining sentance, I hated it and I thought I couldn't write no more. I'm so happy! Ooh, guess what? Reviews would make me even happier! I haven't had the joy in reading fresh new reviews for months! :D**

**- Commit Me To Silence **


End file.
